a few minutes too late
by Molly kirkland
Summary: its just a few minutes too late for norway to tell iceland he loves him...or is it warnings: rape, self abuse, abuse,and swearing enjoy probably a two shot unless peoople like it XD Disclaimer: i dont own hetalia
1. hazy

**I decided to write another fanfic for the time in which I have writers block for falling! Don't worry ill hopefully continue that fic XD ha-ha this one is dark and angsty too…O.O sorry I think I'm incapable of writing fluffy**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form own any part of hetalia **

**Warning: rape not that graphic though, abuse, self-abuse, swearing**

**Oh just so you know bror means brother in Norwegian though you probably already knew that XD**

I sat on the edge of his bed almost done with his routine for the night. Another cut to the wrist should do it the blood dripped down his arms as tears streamed down his pale face. None of his family cared at all about him, Denmark had been…doing things to him per say, and to top it all off he loved Norway in a way that was completely wrong, not like a brother. He wondered where it had begun. 

"_Norge I want to stay home with Denmark" an 11 year old boy whined, not wanting to go shopping with his big brother. Norway took one look at Iceland's adorable face and complied turning a stern glare to Denmark. "You watch him" he growled before walking out the door. "I will Norway" Denmark replied brightly getting that goofy grin on his face. "I know what we can do" he said angrily as he dragged me upstairs to his bedroom. What was to come had not yet hit my 11 year old mind and I thought we were playing a game. "Denmark what are we playing" I asked him confused. _

"_Where not playing anything ice"_

"_What are we doing then?"_

"_Something fun" he growled impatiently_

"_Really like what?" I was answered however not with words but something that even I could understand, Denmark stripping him and then me. My screams rang out sounding hollow in the empty house. And when Norway came home I was taking a nap in Denmark's bed. Every time I was alone with Denmark I ended up falling asleep in his bed, and I hated it. A few times after the first one I went back to my room having not passed out, I hated myself for being too weak to stop him and I picked up a knife. It was stained red before Norway even got home. From then on I did it all the time every night, every day. The only thing that kept me from really killing myself was that I wasn't completely certain that Norway didn't love me like I loved him. _

I looked up at my wrists, **why is red so pretty why do I like it so much**. I drove the knife back into my arm waiting for an answer that never came.

Norway got up from his seat nervous as hell knowing that he had to tell Iceland that he loved him even if Iceland didn't love him in a…. not so brotherly way at least I'm going to try. He carefully and silently went to Iceland's room but stopped outside the door hearing sobs.

I stared at the red crying until I decided enough was enough and I drove the knife hard into the veins of one wrist I yelped in pain tears streaming down my face as I poised the knife over the other wrist.

Norway heard the frightened yelp of what he assumed to be pain and banged against the door unlocking it and ran to Iceland.

My eyes were widened like a deer in the headlights and I felt lightheaded suddenly. "N-norge?" I asked blinking wearily not sure if it was really him. Everything was going hazy and his concerned face was the last thing I saw before passing out on my bed.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPP**

**Well I think this is only going to be a 2 shot maybe more if people like it XD kudos to you if you review**


	2. its a mad world

**Nnnnyyyaa~ im so happy I could die no that is a horrible expression who could ever be that happy… but anyway when I read you guys reviews my face was smiling every pore of my body had this gigantic grin on its face I didn't think I would get that many reviews! I love you guys so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia sadness or the song mad world because Gary Jules is the rightful owner **

**Warnings: sadness angst mentions of rape I think… not sure on that one yet though swearing mentions of abuse and self-abuse possible character death im also not sure on that one yet because I don't want to end up balling my eyes out… also this is basically in Norway point of view**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPP**

"Ice, Iceland… Emil lilbror please wake up please jeg elsker deg vennligst vakne opp" Norway yelled at the now unconscious Iceland. "Please" he whispered "wake up." He sobbed and went for the phone and dialed the only number that might be able to save his brother, 911. A few minutes later a familiar red and blue ambulance came and took them both away to a hospital (AN: well no duh I thought it was a fire truck) the white washed walls and the even whiter beds were enough to make Norway throw up but the worst part was the beeeeeeeep sounds he heard through the thin walls and then the screams. Loud piercing shrieks telling everyone in a respective distance that the devil had claimed another soul that another body was to be buried, another cold hand never to be held again. He found himself sitting on the edge of his seat scared that the next pained scream the hospital heard would be his own. Any doctor that came out he immediately jumped on for answers but they all shook their heads saying they were still doing operations, that he wasn't awake, that he might never wake up. Norway stayed there for hours sitting and staring off into space at about 10:00 at night he drifted off to sleep. He woke up at exactly 12:00 and looked around seeing that Iceland's hospital door was open he stepped in. A worn and tired doctor sat on one the edge of Iceland's bed a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry your name is Norway right?"

"Yes" Norway replied quietly.

"Well we would have woken you but we didn't want to trouble you"

"Nothing could trouble me if it's about my brother…"

"Well this might… your brother Iceland is dead we did all we could but…."Norway lunged at the doctor when he heard the news. He didn't even flinch.

"Why, it's not fair I loved him, I loved him" Norway growled to the doctor. The doctor smirked and Norway looked into his eyes seeing red. The next thing he knew the doctor was gone and Iceland was sitting up a hollow look in his eyes.

"Norway" Iceland whispered "I love you." His head fell back to the pillow and his dead eyes stared up at Norway. Norway sang, a song, a sort of lullaby that Iceland had loved.

_All around me are familiar faces worn out places worn out faces _

_Bright and early for the daily races _

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_There tears are filling up there glasses _

_No expression, no expression _

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow no tomorrow _

_And I kind of funny I find it kind of sad that dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take when people run in circles it's a very, very mad world, mad world._

_Children waiting for the day they feel good _

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel that every child should sit and listen, sit and listen _

_Went to school and I was very nervous _

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through m, look right through me _

_And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad that dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take when people run in circles it's a very, very mad world mad world a large and new world…mad world._

Iceland I'm sorry I couldn't save you but… we really do live in a mad world.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPP**

**I'm crying and dying right now but do not worry there will be more chapters and there's a twist on this okay so don't stop reading and I just had to add that song in XD…. But please don't kill me *is shot* well anyway this Friday I'll be at the Marshfield fair so if anyone is randomly going to be there I'll be wearing a blue and teal striped jumper don't criticize me on my choice of clothing… ya if you yell molly Kirkland ill look around like oh my god who said that XD and if talk to me I'll tell you something about the next chapter or if you're reading falling something about that XD just please don't legitimately kill me DX please**


	3. after all your legs are shaking

**As I said before please do not kill me please please don't do It *is shot* well I just updated falling so know I have to come and update this or else I will be murdered by Denmark and then Iceland will be dead forever… so don't kill me pweasseee ve~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia but I actually do own the plot…I think XD**

**Warnings: normal warnings you should know by now.**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

Norway woke up in his chair a crick in his neck from sitting awkwardly all night. He jumped out of his chair and lunged towards Iceland's open door praying to god it had all been a dream. A doctor was sitting in the chair next to his sleeping brother's bed but it wasn't the same doctor and he let out a sigh of relief snapping the doctor back to his senses.

"Who are you, you shouldn't be in here." The doctor said in a rather stern but fatherly way.

"I'm sorry, mister…" Norway asked politely hoping he would be allowed to at least hear news of his lilbror condition.

"It's fine…I assume that you are this young man's family?" The doctor said with a confidence about him that Norway couldn't help but dislike immediately.

"Yes, I happen to be his brother." He replied quickly with no hint of hesitancy. "Can you tell me anything about his condition? Please."

The doctor looked shifty for a moment and unsure about himself. "Well I can tell you one thing, He will definitely make it." He said quietly.

Norway beamed with pure joy.** This was fantastic his lilbror was going to live! He would have time to interpret his dream and tell everything to Iceland. I think I might love him… no that couldn't be right we're broth-**

The doctor broke his train of thought by uttering a sentence that he knew was true but had tried to deny until now.

"Your brother tried to commit suicide…" He said with sympathy in his voice. "Do you know why?"

"N-no I have no idea" Norway replied. "I don't know what could p-possibly cause him to do something like this…"

Norge got a slight tear in his eye wiping it away quickly as he said this **my mask had been broken, he had a weakness. Just one, Iceland he loved him to death. **Tears started cascading down his cheeks as he thought about Iceland. **Why would the tears not stop running, stopStopSTOPPPP!** He took in a deep shuddering breath and sniffled.

The doctor looked down not wanting to impede on Norway's.…little moment.

They both looked up though at the heart monitor Iceland was set up to.

It started to beep slightly louder, the doctor turned to Norway who was busy drying his eyes they both knew what was happening but it was the doctor who finally said it.

""He'll be awake soon, like 10 minutes give or take…" The doctor walked swiftly out the door taking a quick glance back to see the blond Nordic walking over to the youngers bed and starting to sob quietly again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''""""""""""""""""

Ablah~ I kind of liked this chapter…but it was really late and I'm sorry D':

Ummm does anyone support Denmark x Iceland because I saw an adorable video with the two of them and I'm not quite sure if I liked the song or the pairing…fail

Anyway does anyone have any like things anyone would like me to write a fanfic on? Sorry running out of inspiration and I am sort of liking this writing thing loll or any ideas for this fanfic : D hahahhaha… so review if you liked it if not then DX whatever won't affect my immediate life *shrugs*


End file.
